Les 7 jours qui ont changé la vie d'Albus Potter
by ErwanM
Summary: "Dis, tu te souviens de notre répartition ? Et de la sélection de l'équipe de Quidditch en 2eme année ? Et de..."/"Oui Al' je m'en souviens!"/"Tu sais Scorpius, de toute ma vie à Poudlard, si je devais n'en garder que 7 jours, ce serait ceux-la
1. où le Choixpeau ne parvint pas à choisir

Bonjour, me voilà avec une nouvelle fiction next gen ^^

voilà 7 jours dans la peau d'Albus Potter

Tous les personnages et lieux appartiennent à JK Rowling

Attention Slashounet en perspective (relation entre messieurs)

* * *

><p><strong>Les 7 jours qui ont changé la vie d'Albus Severus Potter<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Le jour où le Choixpeau ne parvint pas à choisir<strong>

« Potter, Albus Severus »

Rose me pousse doucement pour m'inciter à avancer vers l'estrade. J'ai les genoux qui tremblent furieusement et une grosse boule dans la gorge. Mes yeux me piquent, mais je ne dois pas pleurer sinon tout le monde va me traiter de bébé.

Maman… Je veux pas y aller… J'étais si bien à la maison avec toi, Papa et Lily. C'est James le grand. C'est lui qui va à Poudlard. Moi j'ai pas envie… J'ai pas envie de m'asseoir sur ce tabouret rongé par les mites et d'avoir cet immonde chapeau posé sur ma tête.

Tous les regards sont braqués sur moi. Moi, le deuxième fils du grand Harry Potter. Je crois que je donnerais n'importe quoi pour être le fils d'un illustre inconnu en cet instant.

Je me retourne pour chercher James, assis à la table Gryffondor, espérant un peu de soutien moral. Mon frère semble m'encourager du regard un instant, mais très vite son sourire se transforme en une horrible grimace. Il me montre du doigt une table à sa droite. Les élèves portent des cravates vertes. Serpentard.

Cette fois, je ne peux retenir quelques larmes. Vraiment, je ne veux pas y aller… Je sens que je vais être envoyé à Serpentard et même si Papa a dit que ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose, j'ai peur d'être vu comme un traître. Tous les Potter et les Weasley passent par Gryffondor depuis des générations, pourquoi devrais-je être l'exception qui confirme la règle ? Pourquoi moi ?

Papa m'a dit que le Choixpeau avait voulu l'envoyer à Serpentard, mais qu'il avait pu choisir Gryffondor. Et si j'avais le même choix ? Je ne sais même pas ce que je déciderais.

Rose me donne un nouveau coup dans le dos. Neville fronce les sourcils et appelle mon nom une seconde fois.

Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix. Alors je monte sur l'estrade. Malheureusement je trébuche sur la marche. Quelques élèves pouffent devant ma maladresse. Mes joues chauffent, je baisse les yeux et m'assois sur le tabouret pour enfoncer le fameux Choixpeau sur ma tête.

Le Choixpeau commence à murmurer :

« Alors… Un nouveau Potter… Difficile… Je vois une grande intelligence… La peur de décevoir… Une envie de faire ses preuves… »

Je crois que je vais le laisser décider et ne pas tenter d'influencer son jugement. Après tout c'est son boulot non ? J'observe les différentes tables pendant que l'objet magique continue de marmonner. Ce qu'il est long… Comme quoi je ne suis pas _si_ Serpentard que ça, sinon son verdict aurait été immédiat. Je dois être aussi un peu Gryffondor. Peut-être même aussi Serdaigle et Poufsouffle.

Je repère très vite les cheveux roux des Weasley à la table Gryffondor. Ils me font des signes en souriant. James fait le pire avec ses amis, comme d'habitude.

Je scrute la table Serpentard. Ils ont l'air normaux. En fait, je me vois plutôt bien avec leur cravate, le vert ferait ressortir mes yeux.

Il y a un petit garçon de mon âge qui me sourit. Quand il s'aperçoit que je le regarde, il me fait le V de la victoire. C'est Scorpius Malefoy, oncle Ron a dit à Rose qu'elle devait être plus forte que lui en classe. Je crois que nos parents étaient au collège ensemble et qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas. J'ai parlé un peu avec Scorpius dans le train. Il est gentil et comme moi, il collectionne les cartes de Chocogrenouilles. Si je suis à Gryffondor, je ne pourrais pas être son ami, non ? C'est dommage, j'en ai envie.

En fait, je crois qu'aller à Serpentard ne me dérangerait pas tant que ça. Et puis comme ça je pourrais me battre contre James au Quidditch. J'aime cette idée.

Je m'imagine déjà dans l'uniforme de l'équipe verte sur le balai tout neuf que Papa m'offrira quand je serai sélectionné comme attrapeur. J'imagine la tête de James quand j'attraperai le Vif d'Or juste sous son nez.

Le Choixpeau ne se décide toujours pas. Je crois que je vais intervenir. Je murmure :

« Tu sais, je crois que j'aimerais assez aller à Serpentard. »

Je n'ai même pas le temps d'en dire plus que le Choixpeau se met à hurler :

« SERPENTARD ! »


	2. où le vif fit quelque chose de stupide

Bonjour,  
>voilà le 2eme jour qui a changé la vie d'Albus !<br>Il se passe pendant sa 2eme année. En fait, chaque journée de cette fiction correspond à une année à Poudlard ^^  
>Bonne lecture<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Le jour où le Vif d'Or fit quelque chose de vraiment stupide<strong>

« Maintenant on va passer à la sélection de l'attrapeur ! » clame McLagen, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard. « Malefoy, Potter, vous êtes les seuls candidats. Montez sur vos balais, le premier qui attrape le Vif d'Or obtient le poste ! » Sur ces mots, il laisse s'envoler la petite balle.

Scorpius enfourche son balai rageusement. Il déteste quand nous sommes en compétition. Il sait que je gagne à chaque fois et il déteste perdre. Nous avons déjà fait de nombreux matchs d'attrapeur l'an dernier pour nous entraîner en vue des sélections. Pas une seule fois il n'a réussi à attraper le Vif d'Or face à moi.

Je grimpe sur mon Eclair de Feu, ou plutôt celui de Papa. Il est un peu daté, il a plus de vingt ans je crois. Quand Papa m'a proposé de m'offrir un balai neuf, j'ai refusé et je lui ai demandé le sien. Il a été très surpris, pour ne pas dire complètement abasourdi, mais il m'a quand même donné son Eclair de Feu.

Papa n'a pas compris toute une symbolique ce balai. Ce balai, il a mené Gryffondor à la victoire il y a vingt ans, et ce sera lui qui fera gagner la coupe à Serpentard cette année ! Et puis, c'est un cadeau de Sirius Black, le parrain de Papa, le premier Black à aller à Gryffondor. Il est juste que le premier Potter à aller à Serpentard en hérite, non ?

Scorpius s'est moqué de moi et de mon « antiquité », comme il se plait à l'appeler. Il a très vite déchanté en me voyant dessus. Quoi qu'on en dise, ce modèle reste une référence dans le monde du Quidditch et il n'y a que l'Etoile Filante et le dernier Nimbus qui ne tiennent la comparaison du point de vue de la maniabilité. D'autre part, si les nouveaux balais peuvent aller à une vitesse incroyable, cette surpuissance est inutile quand le corps humain ne supporte pas de telles accélérations sans être protégé magiquement, chose interdite durant les matchs de Quidditch.

Oups, Scorpius s'est déjà élancé dans les airs. Je donne un coup de talon et le suis avec aisance. Il commence à enchaîner les piqués et les vrilles pour impressionner les spectateurs. L'air de rien, je me mets en quête du Vif d'Or. En passant près des gradins, j'aperçois James. C'est le seul Gryffondor présent.

« ALBUS ! MAGNE-TOI D'ATTRAPER CE PUTAIN DE VIF ET DE PROUVER QUE LES POTTERS SONT MEILLEURS QUE LES MALEFOYS ! JE N'AI PAS QUE CA A FOUTRE ! »

James… Quelle grande gueule celui-là ! Enfin, je le comprends, il a hâte de se mesurer à moi lors du match Serpentard/Gryffondor. Ce grand crétin pense gagner haut la main avec ses deux petites années en plus. En réalité, je crois qu'il n'a toujours pas digéré le fait que Serpentard ait gagné la Coupe des 4 Maisons l'an dernier.

Serpentard, ma petite maison chérie… Quand je pense que l'année dernière je pleurais à chaque fois que James évoquait la possibilité de mon envoi dans cette maison. Je me souviens encore de toutes les lettres que j'ai reçues le lendemain matin de la Répartition. Papa n'a pas été très surpris, mais oncle Ron a cru à une blague pendant près d'un mois. Maintenant tout le monde s'est habitué à ce que James appelle « mon amour inconditionnel pour la maison des serpents ». Je trouve qu'il exagère, franchement, tout ça parce que j'ai entièrement redécoré ma chambre en vert et argent. Sa chambre aussi est aux couleurs de sa maison !

J'aperçois un scintillement à l'autre bout du terrain. Je pousse mon balai à fond pour filer à toute vitesse vers le Vif d'Or. Concentré sur sa représentation, Scorpius a mis du temps à réagir et reste relativement loin derrière moi. Mais le Vif change brusquement de direction et fonce droit vers mon adversaire. J'effectue un virage serré pour venir me placer sur à côté de Scorpius. Nous échangeons un regard, je perçois la colère dans ses yeux gris. Il ne veut pas perdre. Pas encore.

Le Vif d'Or n'est plus qu'à un mètre de nous. Nous tendons le bras. Nos balais sont à leur vitesse maximale. Le Vif d'Or virevolte dans tous les sens. Il est juste sous la main de Scorpius, il n'a qu'à fermer le poing… Mais le Vif d'or s'échappe et vient se perdre dans la manche de ma tunique. Immédiatement, je serre le tissu pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir.

Nous ralentissons, sans comprendre ce qu'il s'est réellement passé. Ça ne s'est jamais vu. Le Vif d'Or prisonnier des habits d'un attrapeur. Je n'ai jamais vu Scorpius aussi pâle. J'entends le rire de James dans les tribunes.

Un grand sourire étire mon visage alors que je relâche lentement ma manche pour me saisir de la petite balle dorée devant un Scorpius Malefoy hurlant de rage.


	3. où James Potter fit un tour les cachots

Bonjour !  
>Voilà le 3e jour de la vie d'Albus Severus ^^<br>Je suis désolée si je suis lente à publier mais avec la prépa c'est compliqué.  
>Bonne lecture !<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Le jour où James Potter fit un tour dans les cachots<strong>

Le jour « Coucou les petits serpents ! »

C'est ce que James Potter avait braillé en rentrant dans la salle commune de Serpentard ce matin-là. Evidemment, il avait reçu quelques sorts bien choisis de la part des 7ème année. Heureusement pour lui, le jeune Potter avait pensé à revêtir une cape bouclier Weasley, sans laquelle il aurait passé le reste de la journée à l'infirmerie.

« Calmez-vous, camarades Serpentard ! Je viens seulement rendre une petite visite à mon frère. » avait-il expliqué en s'installant dans un des fauteuils, posant ses pieds sur le parchemin d'un 1ère année.

Malgré mes protestations, Zabini et Flint, deux élèves de l'année de James, l'avaient proprement mis à la porte, non sans oublier de lui coller un œil au beurre noir. Passablement énervé, j'avais quitté la salle commune et lui avait demandé ce qu'il me voulait.

« Albus Severus Potter, tu as eu 14 ans hier, et malgré ton appartenance à la maison Serpentard, il est temps pour toi d'être initié. » avait déclaré mon grand frère solennellement. Puis il avait ajouté :

« Va chercher ton pote Malefoy et rejoignez-moi dans le hall dans dix minutes. »

Intrigué, j'avais fait ce qu'il m'avait dit.

Pendant, une bonne heure, James nous avait baladés dans tout le château, nous montrant au passage les différentes cachettes, le moyen de se rendre dans les cuisines et l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets. Enfin, il nous avait fait entrer dans la salle sur Demande.

C'est ainsi que nous nous sommes retrouvés, Scorpius et moi, installés sur un petit banc devant un James chargé d'orgueil assis dans un gigantesque trône en or massif serti de pierres précieuses.

« Albus Severus Potter, Scorpius Malefoy. » tonne mon frère, nous faisant sursauter. « Vous êtes en âge d'entrer dans la confrérie des Maraudeurs. »

« Il n'y a jamais eu de confrérie des Maraudeurs James, c'est n'importe quoi ! » lui fais-je remarquer. C'est vrai, les Maraudeurs se sont seulement Grand-Père et ses amis, et personne d'autre. Pour qui il se prend à inventer une « confrérie » !

« Bubus ! T'es vraiment pas drôle ! J'essaye de mettre les formes ! » rouspète James.

« C'est quoi les Maraudeurs ? » chuchote Scorpius en me donnant un coup de coude.

« C'est le nom du groupe d'amis de mon grand-père. Ils sont célèbres pour avoir fait les quatre cents coups à Poudlard. » expliquai-je rapidement. « James, viens-en aux faits ! Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux ? »

« C'est bon, ne t'énerve pas ! » se défend mon frère en fouillant dans son sac. « Tenez. » Il nous tend un vieux bout de parchemin. Non, je n'y crois pas. Comment a-t-il fait pour l'avoir ?

« C'est quoi ce truc moisi ? » s'étonne mon ami, sceptique.

« CE TRUC MOISI ? » hurlai-je sur Scorpius « C'EST LA CARTE DU MARAUDEUR ! » Puis, je me retourne vers James « Comment tu l'as eu ? »

« Papa l'avait donné à Teddy pour ses 14 ans, qui me l'a donné à mes 14 ans en me demandant de te la remettre à tes 14 ans. Et tu devras la donner à Lily à ses 14 ans, naturellement. J'ai aussi la cape d'invisibilité depuis cette année. Tu ne l'auras que quand je partirai de Poudlard. »

Je reste sans voix. Il me donne la carte. Il a la cape de Papa. Et je l'aurais à mon tour dans deux ans. J'ai du mal à réaliser.

J'AI LA CARTE ! J'imagine déjà toutes les blagues qu'on va pouvoir faire avec Scorpius, toutes les escapades nocturnes, les sorties en douce à Pré-au-Lard. Merlin, ça va être génial ! Jamais je n'aurais pensé que Papa nous la ferait passer, ou plutôt, je pensais que Maman l'en empêcherait. D'ailleurs, ça m'étonnerait qu'elle soit au courant…

« Albus ? Tu peux m'expliquer ? » me demande Scorpius, totalement largué.

« Tais-toi et regarde. » murmurai-je en sortant ma baguette. Je la pointe sur le parchemin et prononce religieusement :

« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. »


	4. où Albus accepta une sortie en couple

Bonjour ^^  
>Le 4eme jour important pour Albus<br>une petite révolution dans la tête du petit Potter  
>Mine de rien, une avancée dans la relation ScorpiusAlbus  
>Bonne lecture !<p>

* * *

><strong>Le jour où Albus Severus accepta une sortie en couple<strong>

* * *

><p>« Dépêche-toi Albi, on est déjà en retard. » s'impatiente Emma en accélérant le pas.<p>

J'obtempère en soupirant. Rappelez-moi comment je me suis retrouvé avec cette dinde à mon bras ? Comment d'habitude, c'est la faute de Scorpius. Pourquoi faut-il que j'écoute à chaque fois ? Je sais pourtant que ses super-plans-qui-envoient-trop-du-paté foirent à chaque fois.

« Une sortie en couple. »

Je n'avais jamais rien entendu d'aussi stupide.

« Mais si Albus, ça devrait être sympa. » avait insisté mon imbécile d'ami. « C'est la Saint Valentin, il faut marquer le coup. Tu rencontrerais Mary, tu verras, elle est vraiment gentille, je suis sûre que tu vas l'adorer. Et puis comme ça tu me présenteras ta copine, ne fais pas l'innocent, je sais que t'en as une, t'as une tête d'amoureux transi depuis un mois ! »

Il m'avait fait son air de chien battu et devant ses yeux larmoyants, j'avais cédé.

Ce n'est qu'après que j'ai réalisé que je n'avais pas de _copine_ à lui présenter. D'ailleurs c'est quoi cette histoire de _tête d'amoureux transi_ ?

Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai béni mon célèbre nom de famille et les centaines de lettres de Saint Valentin que je recevais chaque année. Je n'ai eu qu'à choisir. J'ai porté mon dévolu sur Emma, une Gryffondor de troisième année assez mignonne. Elle avait, pour ainsi dire, explosé de joie et m'avait sauté au cou, m'étranglant presque. Mais elle avait vite déchanté quand je lui avais donné ma condition : faire semblant de sortir ensemble depuis un mois devant Scorpius et Mary. Emma n'est pas stupide, elle a très bien compris que je ne lui proposais pas de sortir avec moi et qu'elle n'allait tenir qu'un rôle, mais elle s'en contentait apparemment, ne serait-ce que pour rendre jalouses ses amies.

Nous arrivons enfin chez Mme Pieddodu, Emma me traîne à l'intérieur du petit salon de thé. Mami Molly l'aurait qualifié de _cosy_, moi je le trouve effrayant. La surabondance de rose, de rouge, de rubans et de dentelle me donne envie de prendre mes jambes à mon cou. Et tant pis pour Scorpius. Le PIRE, je crois que ce sont les petits angelots lancent des petits cœurs en papier rose sur les clients. Mais j'aperçois Scorpius et Mary à une des tables. Ils nous font signe de les rejoindre. Je croise les doigts, prend une grande inspiration et m'avance dans l'allée en suivant Emma.

Nous nous asseyons en face du couple.

« Une Gryffondor, hein ? Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ! » plaisante Scorpius.

Sa blonde glousse en se trémoussant sur sa chaise. Je hoche la tête en rougissant. Emma semble plutôt vexée de ne pas me voir la défendre. Je décide de faire les présentations :

« Je vous présente Emma Macduff, elle est en troisième année. Emma, voici Scorpius Malefoy et Mary Zabini. »

« Ravie de te rencontrer Emma, ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble ? » s'informe Mary tout en caressant le bras de Scorpius avec un air béat, façon petit chien en adoration devant son maître.  
>Merlin, je vais vomir…<p>

Les deux filles se lancent dans une conversation totalement inintéressante pour mon esprit masculin. J'observe Scorpius, très à l'aise dans ce décor dégoulinant de sensiblerie. Il semble se sentir important à côté de Mary et respire l'arrogance. Je louche sur leurs mains entrelacées. Je prends celle d'Emma pour les imiter. Sa main est moite, collante. Elle me sourit avec un regard mièvre. J'ai l'impression qu'elle va me sauter dessus, me serrer dans ses bras et coller sa bouche sur la mienne. J'ai intérêt à courir très vite ce soir… Je serre les dents. Scorpius, tu me paieras ça…

Mon ami me sourit, il a l'air content de cette sortie. De temps à autre, il regarde Mary et caresse ses cheveux blonds, la faisant rougir. Il m'énerve, Salazar, il m'énerve.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui trouve à cette dinde ? Elle est d'un vulgaire avec ses gros seins ! Ils ne vont pas du tout ensemble. Il lui faut quelqu'un avec les cheveux bruns, ou plutôt noirs, pour contraster avec ses magnifiques cheveux blonds comme les blés. Et comment peut-il aimer ces yeux marrons si banals ! Des yeux verts comme les miens, par exemple, sont beaucoup plus séduisants. De plus, cette fille est ronde de partout, sa silhouette ne s'harmonise pas du tout avec celle de Scorpius. À côté d'elle, il a l'air malingre. Non, sérieusement, il ferait mieux de se trouver quelqu'un qui lui ressemble un tant soit peu, un couple se doit d'être assorti ! Enfin par Salazar, qu'il sorte avec une personne ayant un minimum de classe et d'élégance naturelle ! Avec ses manières d'aristocrate, il ne peut décemment pas s'afficher avec une fille aussi mal élevée ! Je suis certain que même moi, je ferais un bien meilleur petit ami et tous les deux, on formerait un couple bien plus beau. Je nous vois très bien, marchant main dans…

Merlin qu'est-ce que je pense moi ? Je ne viens quand même pas de m'imaginer en _couple_ avec mon meilleur ami !

« Albi ? Tu reviens parmi nous ? Scorpius et Mary s'en vont, on va faire un tour dans le village avant de rentrer ? »


	5. où Albus découvrit que son secret

Bonsoir !  
>Il est tard, mais je viens de finir mon tout nouveau chapitre et je dois dire que j'en suis assez contente ^^<br>J'ai une nouvelle bêta, elle s'appelle **thecrasy** et vous pouvez la remercier de corriger aussi rapidement !  
>Bonne lecture<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Le jour où Albus découvrit que son secret n'en était pas vraiment un<strong>

* * *

><p>Voilà près de deux heures que nous révisons intensivement nos BUSEs, nous interrogeant mutuellement en temps à autre. Nos autres camarades de chambre ont préféré aller s'enfermer dans la bibliothèque aussi Scorpius et moi nous sommes retrouvés seuls dans le chaleureux dortoir des cinquième années.<p>

J'observe Scorpius étendu sur le ventre sur son lit. Il est plongé dans son manuel de métamorphose et se ronge les ongles. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le trouver magnifique ainsi, si concentré, une de ses mèches blondes tombant sur son front plissé par la réflexion.

Il a tellement grandi cette année, je dois vraiment avoir l'air d'un gamin à côté de lui… Je l'ai surpris sous la douche la semaine dernière, il a vraiment un corps d'homme maintenant et il est très… attirant. Je rougis à ce souvenir. L'image du corps ruisselant de mon ami s'impose à mon esprit. Je sens une certaine partie de mon anatomie se réveiller. Salazar ! Pas encore ! Ça m'arrive tout le temps en ce moment… Ça doit être la puberté comme dit ma mère. Elle a beau dire que c'est normal à mon âge, mais je trouve quand même que ça arrive un peu trop souvent. Surtout en présence de Scorpius. Peut-être que j'aime les garçons ? David, l'ami de Papa, est homosexuel aussi je lui en avais parlé à demi-mot au Nouvel An. Il m'avait dit que j'étais encore trop jeune pour être sûr de mon orientation, mais qu'il était clair que j'avais et que je garderais un certain penchant pour la gent masculine.

Je me demande comment réagirait Scorpius si je lui demandais de m'embrasser. Pour voir. Je me demande ce que ça fait d'embrasser un garçon. Non, en fait je me demande ce que ça fait d'embrasser Scorpius. Je suis sûr qu'il embrasse bien…

David m'a dit qu'il ne valait mieux ne pas lui en parler tout de suite car, venant d'une famille de Sang-Pur très traditionnelle, il pourrait très mal réagir. Mais ça me fait vraiment bizarre de lui cacher ça, on s'est toujours tout dit, j'ai l'impression de lui mentir… Je devrais peut-être essayer de tâter le terrain.

« Dis Scorpius, tu as vu, deux des potes de James ont commencé à sortir ensemble. »

« Non, de qui tu parles ? », me demande distraitement Scorpius sans lever les yeux de son livre.

« Steven et Tom. Tu n'es pas au courant ? Ils ont fait leur coming-out la semaine dernière. » réponds-je en tentant d'ayant l'air indifférent.

« Hein ? »

Mon ami a relevé la tête brusquement et me regarde à présent avec de grands yeux. Je me sens vraiment mal à l'aise, mais je décide malgré tout de pousser un peu plus le dialogue :

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ça te dérange ? »

« Euh… Je ne sais pas… Je trouve ça… bizarre. » bafouille Scorpius en rougissant.

Il fait mine de se replonger dans son livre. Je me demande si je dois insister pour en savoir plus. A priori, il est un peu choqué. Contre toute attente, il reprend la parole, plongeant ses yeux gris anthracite dans les miens.

« Pourquoi tu me parles de ça, Al ? »

Aïe. Je ne m'y attendais pas à celle-là…

« Euh… En fait… Je… Enfin… »

Bravo Albus, quelle éloquence. Si avec ça il n'a pas compris…

« Je vois. » déclare Scorpius en jetant son livre au loin.

Ça y est, il a compris. Mon ami se relève pour venir s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi tendu. Je tente de faire bonne figure, mais mes mains crispées traduisent mon anxiété. Merlin, aidez-moi…

« Albus Severus. » commence-t-il gravement.

Inspire. Expire. Voilà. Calmement.

« Je sais que tu es gay. »

« QUOI ? »

« Albus, t'es vraiment pas discret quand tu mattes ! La dernière fois, quand on était en potions et que ce Serdaigle s'est penché pour ramasser son couteau, j'ai cru que tes yeux allaient te sortir de la tête ! Tu bavais littéralement dans le chaudron ! »

« Mais… Mais n'importe quoi ! Je ne bavais pas ! » protestai-je outré. C'est vrai quoi, il exagère ! Ce n'était pas si voyant que ça !

« C'est ce qu'on dit. »

« Enfin… Tu veux dire que ça ne te dérange pas ? Mais… Je… Enfin je ne suis même pas sûr d'être gay alors tu vois, c'est bizarre que tu aies remarqué parc… »

Je suis interrompu par ses lèvres s'écrasant brutalement sur les miennes. Merlin…

Sans pouvoir me contrôler, je presse le corps de Scorpius contre le mien tout en allant nicher ma main dans ses cheveux. Nous ouvrons la bouche pour laisser nos langues se rejoindre, je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir. C'est tellement doux, tellement sensuel et tellement fort… La chaleur de sa bouche, l'odeur de son eau de toilette, la douceur de sa peau me montent à la tête. Mais déjà, il se détache de moi.

Je le regarde sans comprendre. Pourquoi il a fait ça ? Serait-il possible que…

« Et bien, maintenant tu es certain d'être homo Al'. »

Mon cœur se serre brusquement. Mes yeux me piquent. Je murmure en étouffant un sanglot :

« Tu veux dire que tu as fait ça pour… »

« T'aider à être sûr de ta sexualité, oui. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? »

Je ne veux pas en entendre plus. Je sens les larmes qui me mangent les joues. Scorpius a l'air effrayé. Je dois vraiment faire pitié. Comment j'ai pu penser, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, qu'il était comme moi ? Je suis nul. Je suis stupide.

Je cours me réfugier dans la salle de bain. J'entends Scorpius qui me parle à travers la porte.

« Al' ! Je suis désolé. Je croyais bien faire, je ne pensais pas que… enfin que je te plaisais. Je voulais juste t'aider. Vraiment, je suis désolé si je t'ai donné de faux espoirs… Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire maintenant. Il vaudrait mieux qu'on oublie ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu es mon meilleur ami, je ne veux pas te perdre. »

J'ai envie de lui casser la gueule. Bordel, comment il a pu me faire ça ! Ok, je sais que je suis gay maintenant, mais je sais aussi que je suis amoureux de lui ! Merci du cadeau !

Mais je dois répondre quelque chose, j'imagine qu'il s'inquiète derrière la porte.

« Ce n'est rien Scorpius. Il ne s'est **rien** passé. »

* * *

><p>Alors pour le prochain chapitre j'hésite encore... lemon ou pas lemon... that's the question...<p>

une ch'tite review ?


	6. où Scorpius Malfoy eut la peur de sa vie

Bonjour !  
>ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas actualisé cette fiction.<br>Voilà donc la suite !  
>Je pense que vous allez être contente de la tournure que prend les choses ;)<br>Bonne lecture

* * *

><p><strong>Le jour où Scorpius Malefoy eut la peur de sa vie<strong>

* * *

><p>Confiant, je m'avance sur le terrain de Quidditch. Je me retrouve face à Rose, devenue capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor après le départ de James. Potter vs Weasley. J'affiche un sourire sournois alors que j'écrase la main de ma cousine. Mais c'est qu'elle se défend la petite rouquine !<p>

Après nous être mutuellement broyé la main, nous enfourchons nos balais. Au coup de sifflet, le Souaffle est libéré et les joueurs s'élancent dans les airs. J'observe un instant mes coéquipiers mettre en application la stratégie que j'ai élaborée lors des entraînements. La technique de l'attaque violente tête baissée avait définitivement été rangée au placard au profit d'une autre bien plus étudiée et surtout incroyablement rusée. Une tactique à l'image des Serpentards. Ça m'avait pris des heures, mais à première vue, ça valait vraiment le coup, les Gryffondors semblent déstabilisés.

Mais je remarque que les mauvaises habitudes sont tenaces et que l'un de mes batteurs commence à s'échauffer et à envoyer des cognards partout, visiblement dans le but de blesser des joueurs. Je prends cinq minutes pour l'engueuler et lui rappeler notre nouvelle stratégie : être froid, détaché et surtout rester concentré sur le jeu. Si nous gagnons, ce sera avec classe. Après ce petit briefing, je me désintéresse du jeu pour me mettre en chasse du Vif d'Or.

Au bout d'une heure de recherches infructueuses, le score est de 200 à 40 pour Serpentard. Si j'attrape le Vif, on gagne la Coupe ! Après avoir tenté de faire sortir mes joueurs de leurs gonds pour qu'ils en oublient le plan originel, les Gryffondors sont devenus très violents. Rose est aussi rouge que son uniforme. Elle me lance des regards sanguinaires alors que je la salue en souriant.

J'entends quelqu'un hurler mon prénom par-dessus les cris des supporteurs. J'ai juste le temps d'apercevoir Scorpius dans les gradins, le doigt pointé vers quelque chose derrière moi.

Puis c'est le noir.

* * *

><p>« …veille-toi, Albus… Je t'en prie, réveille-toi ! »<p>

C'est la voix de Scorpius. Mais je n'ai pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux. Il ne peut pas m'ignorer pendant des mois pour recommencer soudainement à se soucier de mon sort quand je frôle la mort ! Depuis ce fameux jour où il m'a embrassé, il est devenu très distant. Oh, vu de l'extérieur, on est toujours aussi proches, mais j'ai très bien senti son malaise en ma présence. Il ne me pose jamais de question sur ma vie sentimentale, ne me parle jamais de la sienne, évite de se retrouver seul avec moi et dès que quelqu'un vient à parler de l'homosexualité, il trouve une excuse pour s'éclipser. Et je le déteste pour ça.

Il était la seule personne à qui j'aurais pu me confier, parler de mes doutes, de mes craintes et à cause de son homophobie stupide j'ai dû faire face seul. Le pire, c'est que je suis amoureux de lui… J'ai même l'impression que ça a toujours été le cas.

« Albus Severus… Si tu savais comme je suis désolé. Ça me faisait tellement peur, j'avais l'impression d'être anormal, fou, monstrueux. Chez moi, on ne parle pas de ces choses-là, c'est très mal vu. Oh Al' réveille-toi, je t'en supplie ! Ouvre les yeux ! Je t'aime, tu sais, alors réveille-toi ! »

J'ouvre immédiatement les yeux.

« Quoi ? » croasse-je en me redressant brusquement.

Je me retrouve face à Scorpius. Son visage est baigné de larmes et il tient ma main contre sa joue humide. Tremblant, il lève vers moi des yeux emplis de crainte.

Sans pouvoir me contrôler plus longtemps, je me jette sur ses lèvres. Je le tire vers moi, l'obligeant à monter sur le lit. Sans rompre le contact, il passe ses jambes de part et d'autre de mon bassin et se colle à moi. J'ai chaud, je tremble, mais je me sens tellement bien… Je passe ma langue sur ses lèvres. Elles ont été salées par ses larmes. Il pleure toujours d'ailleurs. De soulagement j'espère.

Notre baiser s'approfondit et nos langues se rejoignent enfin après des mois de séparation. Je soupire de bien-être, c'est encore mieux que dans mon souvenir. Je serre Scorpius contre moi encore plus fort si c'est possible. Je sens son érection sur mon ventre, je souris contre sa bouche. Pas gêné le moins du monde, mon ami commence me décoiffer en se frottant lascivement contre moi. Il se tortille sur ma propre érection. Je gémis bruyamment.

« Messieurs, je vous prierais de mieux vous tenir, et je vous ferais remarquer que Monsieur Potter est encore en convalescence aussi veillez descendre de là Monsieur Malefoy. »

Rouges de honte, nous nous séparons sous le regard de l'infirmière passablement énervée.

Scorpius va s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté de mon lit en baissant les yeux alors que l'infirmière commence à m'examiner. Après m'avoir tripoté pendant quelques minutes, elle déclare que mon crâne s'est ressoudé sans problème mais que je vais devoir rester coucher encore deux ou trois jours. Elle me donne une potion à prendre avant de dormir et se retire dans la pièce voisine, me laissant seul avec Scorpius.

Je ne sais pas quelle attitude adopter. Scorpius se triture les mains, visiblement très gêné par ce qui vient de se passer. Il est vraiment magnifique. J'adore ses cheveux blonds, ils ont l'air tellement doux… Ils lui donnent un petit air angélique. Le reste de son corps, je le connais déjà en partie, je l'ai tellement observé alors qu'il enchaînait pompes et abdominaux avant de se coucher.

Je décide de parler le premier :

« Je suis resté inconscient combien de temps ? »

« Trois jours. » marmonne Scorpius en regardant ses pieds.

« Et tu es resté tout ce temps à mon chevet ? »

« Quand je n'avais pas cours, oui. »

Cette idée me chauffe le cœur. Cœur qui commence à faire des bonds dans ma poitrine.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je crois que tu as entendu, non… »

« Je veux dire, pourquoi tu t'es comporté comme… comme ça ces derniers mois ? »

Mon ami prend une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer :

« J'avais peur. Quand je t'ai embrassé l'an dernier, ça m'a bouleversé plus que je ne l'aurais voulu. J'ai rejeté de toutes mes forces l'idée d'être… enfin tu vois… »

« Homosexuel. » complète-je.

« Oui. Je me suis éloigné car tu réveillais en moi des pulsions que je jugeais malsaines. En fait, je ne me suis rendu compte que je… t'aimais seulement quand j'ai vu ce cognard foncer vers toi. J'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre Albus Severus. » déclare-t-il en levant vers moi ses yeux bleus pleins de larmes.

Il s'agenouille au pied de mon lit et prend ma main dans la sienne en continuant son monologue.

« J'ai tellement pleuré pendant que tu étais dans le coma, j'ai cru que tu ne te réveillerais jamais… et si tu ne t'étais pas réveillé, je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu… Oh Albus… Je t'aime, pardonne moi pour mon odieux comportement. Est-ce que tu veux encore de moi ? » termine-t-il en rougissant.

Je crois qu'un grand sourire niais est apparu sur mon visage. J'attire Scorpius à moi et le fais s'asseoir sur le lit, près de moi. Je le prends dans mes bras et effleure tendrement ses lèvres du bout des doigts. Scorpius sourit malgré les larmes qui coulent toujours le long de ses joues. Je dépose de petits baisers sur sa main, son front, ses joues, son nez. Je murmure :

« Je t'ai toujours aimé Scorpius. Je t'aime comme un fou et je suis vraiment heureux de m'être pris ce cognard quand je nous vois maintenant. »

Scorpius rit, ses yeux bleus pétillent de bonheur. Je suis aux anges.

Je l'aime. Il m'aime. Nous nous aimons. C'est merveilleux.

Je pense une seconde à la réaction qu'auront nos parents en apprenant ça, mais Scorpius détourne bien vite mon attention en m'embrassant à nouveau.

* * *

><p>Et voilà c'était la 6eme journée !<br>J'espère que vous avez aimé  
>Sinon, je dois vous dire la fiction restera sous rating T (vous avez compris ce que cela signifie)<br>En effet, la fiction parle des jours qui ont changé la vie d'Albus qui ne sont pas forcément ses meilleurs souvenirs. Je pense que sa première nuit avec Scorpius n'a pas foncièrement changé sa vie alors que ce que je vous prépare pour le dernier chapitre, oui ^^  
>Une petite idée ?<br>Le dernier chapitre arrivera sans doute plus vite que celui-ci car je l'ai déjà écrit en partie  
>A la prochaine ! ps : Génération Facebook (Albus Severus Potter et Scorpius Malefoy sont maintenant ami(e)s) a été promu "sélection Next-Gen de mai 2010" sur HPF !<p> 


	7. où les amoureux auraient du rester couch

Bonsoir !  
>Je vous présente le nouveau chapitre qui sera aussi le dernier ^^<br>Je suis vraiment très heureuse d'avoir pu partager cette histoire avec vous, j'espère que vous avez aimé =)

* * *

><p><strong>Le jour où les amoureux auraient mieux fait de rester couché<strong>

* * *

><p>Je me réveille peu à peu, le soleil venant chatouiller mes paumières. Je me frotte les yeux et émerge lentement. Je réalise qu'un corps chaud est pressé contre le mien. Un grand sourire étire mes lèvres alors que je caresse le bras reposant sur mon torse. Scorpius frissonne, ses poils se hérissent sous mes doigts, il a la chair de poule. Appuyé sur un coude, j'observe mon amour endormi.<p>

Il est magnifique quand il dort. Non, il est toujours magnifique mais plus particulièrement quand il dort, si paisible et détendu. Ses cheveux blonds, éparpillés sur l'oreiller, resplendissent sous le soleil encore bas dans le ciel, l'auréolant de lumière. Je sens une bouffée de bonheur m'envahir. Mon regard glisse sur ce corps que j'ai serré si fort cette nuit, ce corps que j'ai possédé si passionnément. Je ressens encore sa chaleur, sa moiteur. Je me rappelle les regards de Scorpius, ses yeux gris voilés par le plaisir. J'entends encore ses gémissements, ses mots d'amour alors qu'il m'accueillait en lui. Merlin que je l'aime et je veux que cela dure toujours. Ma vie à ses côtés, mes nuits dans ses bras.

Je rabats la couverture sur nous et me colle à Scorpius pour venir nicher mon visage dans son cou, l'enlaçant de mes bras, passant une de mes jambes entre les siennes. Somnolent, mon amant bouge sous moi, il commence à me caresser le dos imperceptiblement.

On dit que la première nuit est la plus belle, mais je crois que le premier matin la surpasse en tout point. Me réveiller pour la toute première fois dans les bras de Scorpius est le plus bel instant de ma vie. Je respire sa peau, elle a une odeur de sueur froide, me rappelant nos ébats de la veille. Je soupire de bonheur tout près de l'oreille de Scorpius. Tendrement, je me mets à suçoter la fine peau de son cou. Il gémit faiblement et les paupières encore closes, il tourne la tête pour embrasser le haut de mon crâne. D'un geste possessif, il me serre contre lui. La voix rauque, il murmure :

« Je t'aime Albus… »

* * *

><p>Je contemple avec mélancolie le dortoir. Ce dortoir où j'ai passé sept ans de ma vie et que je vais devoir quitter définitivement aujourd'hui. Je suis heureux de finir mes études mais au fond de moi, mon cœur se serre et j'ai du mal à tourner la page. J'ai de si bons souvenirs ici.<p>

Mais Scorpius sort enfin de la salle de bain, venant se poster derrière moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. Il pose son menton sur mon épaule et murmure :

« Prêt à partir ? »

« Pas vraiment. » réponds-je dans un souffle.

« Je sais. Mais on ne peut pas rester pour toujours. Je veux habiter avec toi, mais sans nos camarades de dortoir ! » plaisante Scorpius en me chatouillant les côtes.

J'ai un petit rire, et me retourne pour embrasser Scorpius. J'aime la douceur de ses lèvres, le goût de sa bouche.

Je pense à l'appartement qui nous attend à Londres avec Scorpius. On a été le visiter la semaine dernière. C'est un petit deux-pièces au cinquième étage d'un immeuble au plein cœur de Londres. Il est à deux pas de la faculté de Médicomagie dans laquelle nous étudierons à la rentrée prochaine. Scorpius est le propriétaire, son père lui a offert cet appartement pour ses dix-sept ans.

Je nous imagine emménager ensemble, organiser une pendaison de crémaillère. Ainsi, j'ai le cœur moins gros à quitter Poudlard. Je réalise que ce n'est pas la fin de mon enfance, mais plutôt le début de ma vie d'adulte. Ma vie avec Scorpius.

Soudain, mon futur compagnon me tire vers l'arrière.

« Il est temps d'y aller Albus, sinon on va finir par rater la cérémonie. »

* * *

><p>Je hoche la tête et après un dernier regard pour mon ancien dortoir, je quitte la pièce en fermant doucement la porte.<p>

Fraîchement diplômé, je rejoins ma famille réunie à une des tables installées dans la Grande Salle pour la cérémonie. Je croise Scorpius qui me murmure discrètement.

« Je vais chercher mes parents, je suis là dans cinq minutes. »

J'acquiesce, nerveux. Arrivé devant la famille Potter-Weasley, je sens mon cœur s'emballer. Tout le monde nous félicite avec Rose. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, j'annonce timidement :

« Asseyez-vous, j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire. Quelque chose de très important. »

Devant mon sérieux et le tremblement de ma voix, ma famille obtempère. Les sourires ont disparu des visages qui sont à présent tous tournés vers moi.

Cette fois, j'ai vraiment peur. Peur de leur réaction. Ils savent que je suis gay, je leur ai dit l'an dernier. Ils savent que je suis ami avec Scorpius depuis la première année. Mais ils ne s'imaginent pas une seconde que nous puissions être ensemble. J'ai les mains moites, le cœur qui bat trop vite…

Scorpius arrive enfin, suivi par ses parents. Il les fait asseoir près des miens. Ils ne semblent pas comprendre ce qui est en train de se passer, mais ne disent rien. Scorpius a dû mettre les choses au point avant de venir. J'ai l'impression que Mme Malefoy se doute de quelque chose, mais je n'en suis pas sûr. Mon père, Oncle Ron et M. Malefoy se lancent des regards assassins, mais n'osent rien dire. Pas encore.

Debout l'un à côté de l'autre, Scorpius et moi tremblons d'appréhension. Je remarque que James m'encourage du regard. Il sait. Je le vois dans ses yeux. Son sourire me met du baume au cœur. Je me décide, le suspense a assez duré. Je lance :

« Scorpius et moi, nous nous aimons et nous allons emménager ensemble. »

Je pensais qu'ils seraient tellement surpris qu'ils en seraient devenus muets. Je me trompais. Je crois qu'annoncer que je couchais avec un rhinocéros aurait fait moins d'effet. Ils se sont tous mis à hurler et je ne peux que contempler le désastre, désemparé.

Mon père, Oncle Ron et M. Malefoy s'insultent copieusement, sur le point d'en venir aux mains. Je ne pensais pas que le père de Scorpius pouvait être aussi vulgaire, il jure comme un charretier. Oncle Ron l'attaque sur son rôle pendant la guerre alors que Papa en est arrivé aux noms d'animaux. Si je n'étais pas au cœur de la dispute, je pourrais presque trouver ça drôle. Tante Hermione hurle sur son mari tellement fort et d'une voix si aiguë que je ne comprends pas un seul mot. Maman et James tentent de retenir Papa qui s'est finalement jeté sur M. Malefoy visiblement dans le but de lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Même Hugo, Lily et Rose braillent sans raison apparente.

Je regarde cette scène, effrayé. Scorpius a fini par me laisser pour voler au secours de son père aux prises avec mon père et Oncle Ron. Mme Malefoy pousse de petits cris stridents, un peu en retrait.

La magie crépite dans l'air, mais personne ne semble avoir eut l'idée de l'utiliser. Et c'est une bonne chose sinon les Impardonnables auraient fini par fuser. Reprenant mes esprits, je sors ma baguette et crie, la voix tremblante :

« Immobilus ! »

La scène se fige. Mes nerfs lâchent et j'éclate en sanglots.

Tous les yeux, seules parties encore mobiles se tournent vers moi. Mon père, le sorcier le plus puissant, se libère du sortilège et rend à tout le monde sa mobilité d'un coup de baguette. Il se précipite immédiatement vers moi et tente de me prendre dans ses bras, sans manquer d'insulter la famille Malefoy qui n'existe que pour « emmerder les Potter ».

Rageur, je le repousse violement et cours me jeter dans les bras de Scorpius. Je le serre fort contre moi, le corps encore secoué de sanglots. J'ai tellement peur…

Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? Est-ce qu'ils vont nous renier ? Ou pire, nous séparer ? Ils ne peuvent pas faire ça, hein Scorpius ? Quoi qu'il arrive, on reste ensemble. J'aimerais qu'ils s'en aillent tous…

« Désolé. »

C'est le père de Scorpius qui a parlé le premier. Sans doute honteux de se laisser devancer par un Malefoy, mon père et Oncle Ron s'excusent également. Ma mère soupire en lançant à Papa un regard exaspéré, Mme Malefoy continue de sangloter dans son coin. Mais je ne veux pas les voir, je ne veux pas leur parler. Ils m'ont déçu, j'aurais aimé qu'ils me surprennent et n'aient pas ce genre de réaction. En quoi ça les regarde en plus ? Ce n'est pas eux qui vont vivre avec Scorpius, seulement moi. Je ne leur demande même pas de s'apprécier, juste de se supporter en silence. Scorpius me serre contre lui, protecteur. J'imagine qu'il fusille tout le monde du regard.

Soudain, je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je relève la tête, le visage encore humide de larmes. C'est James. Je lui souris tristement.

« Vous n'êtes que des imbéciles. » commence-t-il en se tournant vers les deux familles. « Vous ne voyez pas qu'ils s'aiment et que c'est ça l'essentiel. Moi, je sais depuis des années qu'Al est amoureux de Scorpius ! Papa, tu demandais à Noël pourquoi Albus était si rayonnant, es-tu stupide au point de ne pas deviner qu'il y avait un garçon derrière tout ça ? N'as-tu pas remarqué qu'il n'avait que le nom de Scorpius à la bouche ? Et toi Oncle Ron ? Tu n'es même pas concerné directement ! Reste en dehors de ça ! »

Rougissant, notre oncle baisse la tête en marmonnant dans sa barbe.

« Papa, c'est quoi ton problème ? Arrête de vivre dans le passé, la guerre est finie depuis vingt ans ! Et de toute manière, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Renier ton fils ? Comme Andromeda et Sirius l'ont été ? »

James sait taper là où ça fait mal. Papa est toujours très susceptible quand on évoque Sirius Black. Il est maintenant pâle comme un linge.

« Potter. » débute M. Malefoy en s'avançant.

« Pour le bonheur de nos fils, on devrait enterrer la hache de guerre. » termine-t-il de sa voix traînante.

« Ne fais pas comme si l'idée venait de toi Malefoy. Tu prends les devants pour jouer au père conciliant et compréhensible, mais on sait très bien que ça t'arrache la gueule et que tu n'en penses pas un mot. » réplique mon père sèchement.

« Arrêtez vos gamineries et serrez-vous la main ! » s'énerve Tante Hermione en gardant un œil sur Oncle Ron.

Sans un mot, mon père et celui de Scorpius se serrent fermement la main avec un sourire crispé.

Aussitôt, c'est comme un poids énorme qui quitte mes épaules. Je sais que cette poignée de main ne va pas les rapprocher, mais c'est un bon début. Je contemple Scorpius qui a retrouvé son sourire. Ne pouvant résister, je passe mes bras autour de son cou pour l'embrasser. Il me rend mon baiser ardemment. J'entends quelques grognements protestataires, mais cette fois-ci, je n'en ai cure. Ils finiront par s'habituer.

* * *

><p>Et voilà c'est fini. C'était les 7 jours qui ont changé la vie d'Albus Severus Potter.<br>Si vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review sur ce dernier chapitre, ça me fera vraiment très plaisir ^^  
>J'espère avoir le plaisir de vous retrouver sur mes autres fictions.<br>A bientot !


	8. Message

Bonjour, bonsoir,

Non ceci n'est pas un chapitre, je m'en excuse. Et non je n'abandonne pas la fanfiction, je change juste définitivement de "serveur". Voilà un an que je suis sur HPfanfiction (point) org et j'y ai ma place. Au début je continuais de publier ici, mais le résultat est que sur HPF j'ai 41 fictions autrement dit plus de 20 de différence avec FFnet. Je n'ai plus envie de publier ici car l'interface ne me convient pas, j'ai envie de faire des vraies résumés, de mettre des illustrations.

Donc voilà, je quitte FFnet. Je laisse toutes mes fictions, j'abandonne seulement mon compte, je ne passerais plus. Mais je vous invite à venir me lire sur HPfanfiction (point) org si vous souhaitez me suivre encore. J'ai le même nom : ErwanMalefoy. Je continue le Drarry, le Slash même si je suis plus portée sur les OCs maintenant.

Je vous abandonne ici, mais je ne vous oublie pas.

Vous êtes plus de 300 à m'avoir en alerte sur toutes mes fic réunies, c'est pourquoi je poste ce message partout. Vous êtes 32 à avoir mon profil en alerte, 45 en favoris. Je vous remercie pour votre soutien, pour vos review auxquelles je n'ai plus le temps de répondre.

Merci à vous.

Ce n'est qu'un aurevoir.

Je vais reposter la fin de "sois réaliste" car je sais que même si j'ai maintenant honte de cette fiction, vous êtiez beaucoup à l'apprécier malgré tout.

Je publierais aussi ici la fin de Drago Malefoy dans tous ses états naturellement, j'espère le poster avant le 1 juin \o/

Encore merci, je vous embrasse, j'espère vous revoir sur HPF.

Bien à vous, ErwanMalefoy qui tire sa révérence sur FFnet.


End file.
